


Drunken Lords

by gatekat, Verilidaine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masochism, Mech preg mention, Orgy, Pre-War, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Truth or Dare, dom/sub elements, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken truth or dare AU smut with royals and the Prime. It's all fun and consensual.<br/>The pairings are those who are together, not all the smut combos going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lords

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Prowl is  
> [](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Tri-Wing-Prowl-by-Alteride-261651115)  
> Tri-Wing Prowl by Alteride by [Gatekat](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

If there was one thing Optimus Prime enjoyed about being Prime it was these post-work gatherings. Every evening after the formal dinner that ended the orn's work, half a dozen or so of the territory Lords joined him in an inner room of his Residence to get drunk over a game of truth or dare, or some other drinking game. He understood the theory was to keep them all friendly and make sure no one had blackmail that no one could counter. As far as Optimus was concerned, it was just a very enjoyable way to end a stressful orn.

Every vorn, the Lords of the territories gathered in Iacon to settle trade disputes, border disagreements, treaties, alliances, contracts, tariffs ... anything and everything under the sun and the moons with the Prime as the final arbiter. It could last for decaorns, and Optimus was confident that the regular unwinding sessions were the only things that kept the planet from breaking out into a war.

As he signed off on the last of the documents awaiting his approval, his aide appeared at his elbow with a platter of treats and confections. "No thank you," Optimus told him and waved him off, and took a moment to enjoy the solitude of the conference room. This orn had seen its share of tension and disagreement. Yes, the relaxation was needed. He stood and pinged for the archivists to come collect all the documents for proper sealing and filing and made his way into the interior of the palace, to the Prime's Residence where everyone was being hosted during their stay. Everyone should be gathered by now.

Tonight promised to be fun, between Lord Prowl of Praxus, the Winglord, Thundercracker of Vos and his trinemates, Megatron, Gladiator Lord of Koan, Lord Jazz of Polyhex and Lord Wing of Crystal City with his most unusual mate and bodyguard, Knight Drift.

He just couldn't bring himself to be surprised to hear the Winglord's Vision, Starscream, arguing with someone well before he entered the room. The Seeker's high, sharp voice carried well and he liked to hear himself talk more than most. A step outside and Prowl's lower, rich rumble became clear.

"I cannot even conceive of how you came to that conclusion," Starscream was saying as Optimus walked in. He was lounging back against Skywarp, who was propped up in a thick nest of pillows while their blue leader watched with tolerant amusement.

"A combination of a good education and first hand experience," Prowl responded with smooth ease, utterly unruffled by the Seeker's bating.

"I really would ask for your credits back on that 'good education,'" Starscream snorted.

Optimus regarded the pair and judged the situation just shy of becoming truly nasty. "Prowl, what are the odds that either of you are fully wrong?"

The Praxian's brilliant red chevron highlighted ice blue optics as Prowl swiveled his helm to take in the Prime. The scowl there was just a bit more prominent than usual, but was not close to the look of rebellion. Optimus had seen that look once and was in no hurry to witness it again.

"3.9%," Prowl reluctantly admitted.

" _That_ is ridiculous," Starscream said, waving a hand. "He's wrong. He's absolutely wro-- _ack!_ " The developing rant cut off into a sudden screech when Skywarp wormed his fingers under Starscream's wing plating.

"Shut up, you're both right, can we _please_ just get to the drinking part?" Skywarp said.

Wing chuckled. "They _are_ both right, in fact," the graceful white mech said. He had a smooth voice that sounded like a constant purr. "Crystals need different mineral bases depending on the region they are growing in."

"There, see?" Skywarp said, looking pleased with himself.

Starscream tugged away and ruffled his wings indignantly but he wasn't going to start up again, and it was clear Prowl didn't intend to either.

"Good, now as Skywarp said, let us get to the drinking part," Optimus chuckled as he settled on a lounge designed for his large frame and took in the way the rough circle had formed itself. Each mecha had at least two choices of where to sit or lounge that were well-suited to both their frame and those they'd come with.

A servant appeared on cue with a tray of high grade cubes of varying strength and gave them to the Lords. Each cube was carefully formulated not just to suit the drinker's preferences, but also so that one mouthful was comparable in potency for everyone. From the relatively mild cube that Drift was fingering to the one that could knock Prime on his aft that Wing and the Seekers had and a range in between.

"Now, Jazz. Truth or dare?" Optimus leveled his gaze and mischievous grin on the most playful and irreverent of the Lords present.

The Lord of Polyhex flashed his infamous and dazzling grin back at him, fingers tapping a silent beat on his cube as he considered his Prime. He lounged back a little, one leg falling to the side while his free hand slowly traced the inner juncture between thigh and hip. "Truth."

"What is the wildest thing you've done since our last get-together?" Optimus opened with what he hoped would be a fun subject and tone.

"Wildest _legal_ thing, mind," came a voice from the other side of the room. Optimus looked over to see the shadow that was his Commander of Imperial Special Operations slipping through one of the servants' doors.

Jazz tossed a playfully affronted look over at him. "'Lash, I would _never_ ... do anything _too_ illegal." He grinned at the slender minibot that joined them, settling right in.

"Going to stay?" Optimus rumbled happily.

"Gave myself the night off," Whiplash said as he greeted the Lords gathered around and accepted a cube of high grade. "So, Jazz, let's hear it."

"I bet I know," Wing sing-songed.

"I bet ya don't," Jazz sing-songed right back with a smug look. "Betcha a shot ya don't."

"You're on."

Jazz straightened a bit, grinning. "Booted up on Llazus IV in the middle of a Llazian mating ceremony, _no_ idea how I got there, and convinced them to let me join in!"

"...Damn," Wing said, and took a shot.

"Impressive," Prowl rumbled at his regular lover. "Learn anything new?"

"Not 'cha turn ta ask," Jazz sang teasingly back at him, before looking over at Drift, pointing at him to make his selection clear. "Truth or dare."

The white-plated, red-opticked Knight of Light snorted. "Dare."

"Aw," Jazz said with an exaggerated pout. "Hmm, dare ya ... ta kiss Wing like he's the love 'a ya life."

Wing giggled and leaned back on his lounge as Drift slid up against him. Lip plates touched, softly at first, just caressing. When Wing opened his mouth to moan Drift slipped his glossa inside and began a slow, through mapping of the jet's oral cavity. All the while he rubbed against Wing's frame, enticing more sounds of pleasure and desire from his mate.

Jazz whistled, Skywarp hooted, Optimus smiled, and engines revved all around. "The dare was ta _kiss_ him," Jazz laughed after a while when the two showed no signs of stopping.

"What have you got against a good show?" Skywarp tried to cry foul despite his laughing at the indigent look Drift gave Jazz as he pulled away.

"Kiss me like I was the love of his life," Wing trilled. "I still haven't completely trained him that a kiss can stop at the mouth."

"Like you ever objected to my interpretation," Drift teased Wing back, then focused on Megatron. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Megatron rumbled, with a slow, calm blink.

"I dare you to make Starscream _moan_ ," the warrior grinned.

Starscream snorted. "This should be good," he said, narrowing his optics at the tank. Vos and Kaon had a tumultuous relationship, at best.

"If you don't want me to, then take a shot," Megatron told him.

"I didn't say that, and anyway you can't make me take a shot if I wasn't the one dared," Starscream drawled, smirking. "Well go on then. I don't think you can do it."

Megatron gave a low chuckle and stood to settle on the Seeker's pile of pillows and cushions. He nudged Skywarp out of the way so he could more easily get behind Starscream. Without a word he slid his hands along Starscream's back, just teasing the edge of the wings where they touched his frame.

"Mm, the wings, everyone _always_ goes for the wings," Starscream said, sounding bored, but it was hard to miss the quiver in them.

"Because it works," Megatron chuckled as he slid his large, powerful hands out along the trailing edge of both wings. "Though I suppose I could go right to your valve. Stuff you full. I am even larger than Prime."

"Shall we keep playing while you work?" Optimus asked with a hidden smile. "Or would you like to be the focus of attention for a while?"

Thundercracker snorted. "What kind of question is that? Of course he wants to be the center of attention."

"Well, if Megatron wanted to move on..." Optimus chuckled. "But they seem nicely occupied."

"I'm happy ta watch," Jazz piped up, with Wing nodding in agreement.

"Cheater," Starscream gasped when Megatron dipped one hand down to his pelvis. "You shoulda dared him, mmm, without wings or valve--ah--Primus."

"Maybe next time," Drift grinned at the scene he'd caused. "But this is still fun to watch."

"Indeed," Prowl purred deeply as his optics locked onto the arousing display.

"Feeling needy?" Jazz teased the Praxian. "Where's your mate?"

"At home," Prowl's optic turned to Jazz with an inviting wiggle of a doorwing.

"Thought it felt like somethin' was missin' around here," Jazz said as he sidled over, even though he wasn't fooling anyone. Jazz had noticed as soon as Prowl stepped from his transport that he was alone, and nothing more than propriety had kept him from demanding to know right away. "How come he didn't come?"

"That you'll have to get out of me during the game," Prowl purred and tilted his helm to claim a kiss. "And no telling on me, Whiplash."

Whiplash raised his cube in agreement.

"Aw," Jazz pouted, as he took Prowl's helm in his hands. He pressed in for another kiss, the two mecha's glossas tangling together. Next to them, Starscream gasped again when Megatron's fingers circled his valve cover.

"Think I went easy on you," Drift told Megatron with a smirk.

"As if I don't know the tricks for every one of you," the gladiator chuckled.

"I think I know your next dare," Drift said as he settled into watch, leaning against his Lord and Master and mate. He was happy to indulge in the light tactile play Wing enjoyed while he waited for an opportunity to fully enjoy the sensual jet.

Starscream's frame shivered and he quickly bit down on a knuckle to keep himself from moaning at the intense rev of powerful engines against his back while a large finger slipped into his bared valve. He couldn't recall when the cover slid open and right in that moment he couldn't care that it had happened on its own.

"Imagine having that shuttle you like so much revving beneath you," Megatron murmured against his audial. "He's desperate for you, you can see it in his optics, he'll be begging soon."

Starscream shuddered deeply and whined. Only the knuckle in his mouth kept the moan at bay, and it only lasted until a second finger pressed into his valve.

The moment he voiced his pleasured need, the fingers were gone, and so was the warmth against his back as Megatron stood.

He flopped back with a frustrated groan. "Frag you."

"He probably will before it's over," Optimus said. Starscream just huffed.

"Only on a dare," Megatron shrugged. "You know he's not what I like." He paused to glance around the group. "Whiplash, truth or dare?"

Whiplash took a sip from his cube and regarded the mech that was more than triple his size in every way. "Truth," he said.

"What was the last designation you used in my arena?" Megatron rumbled.

"Heh." The minibot grinned and nodded. "All right. Duskwry."

Megatron hummed. "You didn't do as well as I would have expected. Still, a good showing for your class."

"You know every gladiator to visit like that?" Jazz cycled his visor.

"Of course," Megatron chuckled. "It is a core part of my function to know who my potential opponents are."

"Yeah, yeah, it was an off orn," Whiplash said with a scoff as he took another sip and relaxed back with a smirk on his lips. "Prime, truth or dare."

"Truth," Optimus chose easily.

"Ever been in love?" Whiplash asked.

"Not the way you mean it," Optimus responded, pausing as he organized a way to explain more fully. "Coding and the Matrix, all that makes me a Prime, ensures that I do not feel emotions that strongly, positive or negative. The price for being unable to hate is being unable to love."

"But before you were the Prime," Whiplash pressed.

Optimus had to dig up memories of another life that he rarely considered. "Yes. I was in love before."

"Who was it?" Wing asked.

"It's not your turn," Optimus teased the jet. "Ariel," he answered anyway.

"Ah, she was sweet," Whiplash said, nodding. "I can see it."

"So you really can't love?" Wing asked, his subharmonics saddened.

"Not the way you do," Optimus shook his helm. "I love all mecha. They are all my creations."

"Remind me to never become Prime, then," Wing said as he tilted his helm back in a silent request for his Knight to kiss him.

Optimus rumbled at the passionate contact. "Not that I have much say, but I can tell you that once you are a Prime, you don't miss it. Other positive emotions fill that space. Now, Prowl, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he took a momentary pause from kissing Jazz.

"Why is your mate at home?"

The Praxian chuckled. "No speaking of this outside this room until the official announcement. Radiance is carrying."

Wing broke away from his kiss and made a high pitched squeaking noise and his wings immediately started quivering in excitement. Jazz grew very still, pulling back to gaze at Prowl.

With a sad smile in reply, Prowl drew their forehelms together. "I know, lover, but the price is too high."

"Congratulations," Thundercracker said warmly, as they all pretended not to notice the moment between them and Skywarp pounced on Starscream with an imploring trill.

"No," Starscream said, rolling his optics.

"Yes, congratulations," Megatron nodded.

"It has been some time in coming," Optimus rumbled happily. "He's had a good influence on you."

"Thank you," Prowl responded to them all, then focused on Thundercracker. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Thundercracker said.

Prowl hummed and considered his options. "I dare you to temp Wing away from his Knight."

"Not going to make it easy," Drift growled as he half pinned a laughing Wing down with a protective shift over the compact white jet.

"Is Drift allowed to touch him?" Thundercracker asked Prowl as he lifted his wings with interest.

"So long as he doesn't physically stop Wing, or pleasure him, and he's not allowed to damage you," Prowl said clearly.

Drift growled at the restrictions.

"If you're really that good, he shouldn't be able to tempt your mate away," Prowl teased the Knight.

"You don't know Wing well if you actually believe that," Drift grumbled. "If Thundercracker takes Wing, I'm taking you."

Prowl considered it, then nodded. "If I don't overload you down a cube."

"Agreed," Drift smirked at the win-win for him.

"Wing," Thundercracker trilled, and shifted forward onto his hands and knees, wings canting back and aft going up as he crawled forward. "You wanna just come on over and make it easy on me? I'll take you up and spin your gyros later if you do..."

The white jet grinned and laughed playfully, his slender, articulated wings wiggling as Drift moved off him. "Oh, but if you want me now, it'll have to be for something I can't get in my own berth."

"Can't get double stuffed and spitroasted in your own berth," Thundercracker said with a grin. Suddenly Skywarp and Starscream were paying rapt attention. " _Ooor_ I could just..." He got close enough that Wing had to pull his legs back, and leaned in, x-venting over the white jet's covers. "Tease you until you can't stand it..."

Wing's vents hitched and his field flared with desire.

"So who's going to attend his spike?" Drift asked.

"I think between the three of us one of us will figure something out," Thundercracker purred as he brought a single finger up, brushing along the inner thigh joints. "That, or ... I'll use my next dare to have someone suck him off."

Wing moaned at the promises even as he looked at his mate and wiggled his wings.

"Or I can ride you while the three of them play with their spikes," Drift suggested hotly in Wing's audial. His fingers played down Wing's chest while Thundercracker teased Wing's interface cover into opening.

"Ever taken four at once?"

"Not in ages," Wing groaned and sped his legs further as he welcomed the Seeker's attention.

"Mmm, might be time to fix that," Thundercracker hummed. "But first you have to come away from Drift, and I don't promise that he's the one I'll choose for your spike."

"And Drift owes me an overload," Prowl called out as he lounged half against Jazz.

"You'll get it," Drift rumbled and leaned into his mate. "Make him choose me."

"Mmm, oh, but you're always so much fun when you feel threatened," Wing moaned, happy to play the game a bit more.

"Possessive?" Thundercracker purred, as though every single one of them didn't already know how the Knight felt about his Lord. "Does he need some more training? I think watching us ravage you might just do the trick." His glossa flicked forward.

"Oh, very possessive, and his demonstrations of how he's worthy of his position are so very worth the growling as he watches me indulge with others," Wing moaned and arched his chest up as his helm fell back. "Three at once, four at once ... I won't walk right for a decaorn."

"You won't get out of the berth for a decaorn," Drift growled his frustration as he watched another pleasure his Lord. Yet despite the bluster and posturing, everyone there knew him well enough to see the arousal and how much he got off on anything that made Wing moan.

Thundercracker pressed his glossa flat against Wing's valve, rubbing lightly, then pulled away and started to back up to his trine. "I think if you come join us, he'll be mounting you for longer than a decaorn."

Wing shivered and managed to make his scramble to join them look graceful. Drift huffed but turned to Prowl. "What kind do you want?"

"Why don't you see if you can make me overload with your spike?" Prowl suggested as he rolled forward to his hands and knees, then relaxed onto his forearms so he could watch the Seekers and their Aerial playmate. "Get some practice in before you're locked up with your mate."

"As if I need practice," Drift groused, but his frame was eager as he settled behind Prowl, his spike already at full extension when he stroked the outer rim of the royal's valve.

"You need _stamina,_ " Wing trilled to him as Thundercracker pushed him to his hands and knees over Starscream. "Trying to overload Prowl will be good for you."

"As if I've never had enough for you," Drift shot back as he pressed his spike into the slick opening offered to him with a low groan.

"Lover, I could overload just from you rubbing my wings," Wing said, and then gasped as Skywarp pushed into him from behind to join Starscream in stretching him. "Just because I don't _need_ stamina doesn't mean you can't build it."

Thundercracker chuckled as he settled down, aft on pedes, in front of Wing. He took the jet's helm in his hands. "Still working on the finer details with him?"

"It's the work of a lifetime," Wing trilled joyfully.

"You mean the joy of a lifetime," Drift rumbled as he pounded into Prowl.

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," Wing teased, gasping.

"That's pathetic," Starscream grunted as he thrust in opposing time to Skywarp.

"Like you--should talk," Skywarp said. "You think-- _romance_ \--nnh, is a night without snarking!"

"What is it you see in him? It's definitely not his berth or social skills," Prowl asked conversationally even as Thundercracker nudged the tip of his spike against Wing's lip plates.

"It's--" Wing started to say, before Thundercracker shoved his hips forward. The jet moaned, optics flickering blissfully as he started to suck, fully trapped between the three Seekers.

Drift gave a low whine as he watched, longingly. His pounding into Prowl lost its rhythm and turned erratic.

"Reminds me of me when I was young," Megatron chuckled.

"No stamina, no skill?" Prowl glanced over at the gladiator Lord with surprise.

"We were all young once," Megatron said.

"Don't even tell me your first frag was skillful," Whiplash said with a laugh.

"Not at all, but Wing's had him for _how_ many centuries?" Prowl replied as he finally gave a low hum of pleasure. "Wing, sensuality personified."

Drift groaned. "Didn't--get to live--in a fancy palace, so scrap me if I haven't _refined_ fragging!"

"I think we're hitting a circuit," Thundercracker hummed, optics offline and head tilted back as he enjoyed Wing's lips around his spike. He did pay attention to Wing's field, keeping check that their teasing wasn't angering the small jet. So far, so good.

"Neither did Megatron, but he learned," Prowl responded calmly. "I hope you have another round in you."

Drift growled a little, low in his throat, but Wing's sudden, muffled shout of pleasure broke it off immediately and he was latched back onto his Lord's pleasure. A few jerky thrusts and he overloaded in time with him.

Thundercracker chuckled as he looked down and caressed the white helm fins in his hands. "Well aren't you lovely like that," he said. "I think you'll look better with my spill on your face, don't you agree?"

Wing moaned, unable to speak, already starting to push back against the Seekers again.

Skywarp gave a groaning giggle and eagerly picked up the pace. "I don't think he's done."

"So you did train him well to your tastes," Prowl chuckled as he continued to relax into the aggressive thrusting. "Overload on a signal."

"Maybe Wing _likes_ the primal thing," Jazz said with a grin.

"Wing likes _everything,_ " Skywarp groaned.

"That's true enough," Optimus chuckled, relaxing back and letting his hand play over his covers. His optics roved over the unoccupied mecha at the gathering while Thundercracker overloaded into Wing's faceplates, an action that earned an upset growl from Drift as the warrior leaned forward, wanting to rush to his lord and defend him.

"That's a good jet," Thundercracker purred, taking his spike in hand and tracing Wing's parted lips with the tip, smearing the fluid around. He ignored Drift completely. "Starscream, truth or dare."

"I'm a little busy here," Starscream snapped at him.

"You don't need to be anymore," Thundercracker said with a grin at his trinemate.

"Fine. Dare," Starscream huffed.

"Gonna avoid that truth forever, huh?" Thundercracker asked, running his thumb over Wing's lips.

"Shut, nnh, up," Starscream told him, "And give me the fragging dare."

"I dare you ... hmm," Thundercracker hummed, musing it over, then grinned. "I dare you to go the whole night without taking either Optimus or Megatron's spike."

"What!" Starscream screeched high and loud enough to make Wing cringe. That was enough to draw a dangerous snarl from Drift as the warrior pulled out of Prowl. Wing turned his helm and gave a low trill and Drift's charge stopped before it gained any momentum.

"Drift, you drink," Prowl called the dare a failure. "Jazz?" he turned his helm to look at his lover.

"Always, babe," Jazz grinned and smoothly slid into the spot Drift had vacated. "I'll give ya what ya need."

"Take the dare, say the truth or drink," Thundercracker looked at his Vision smugly.

"Cube," Starscream reached a hand out for it without breaking his rhythm inside Wing.

Thundercracker handed a full one over smugly, and Drift took his own, both of them downing the highly charged contents.

"Jazz, truth or dare?" Starscream focused on the Lord of Polyhex.

"Gimmie a dare," Jazz said, focused on working Prowl to overload with every stroke and drawing a deep moan or shiver with each movement.

With a nasty look, Starscream grinned. "I dare you not to touch Prowl for the rest of the night."

Jazz's hips jerked a little, then he gave Starscream a sour look. "Fine, gimmie the truth."

"What _wouldn't_ you give, other than your title, to be Prowl's first mate?" Starscream asked smugly.

"The well-being of my city," Jazz said immediately.

"That's no answer for a Lord," Megatron rumbled at him, though there was humor there more than insult. "Any Lord who doesn't put their city first needs to be put down."

"'Zactly," Jazz said with a soft grunt. "Wouldn't give that. That's it. And anyway wouldn't be ta be his first mate." He slammed forward, making Prowl shudder and cry out. "Would be ta be an _equal_ mate."

"Then nothing," Starscream hummed, only to have the pleasure of rubbing against his trinemate inside the tight valve steal his attention.

Jazz huffed. "Wing, truth or dare."

"Mmm, truth," the distracted jet moaned.

"Stupidest thing ya ever did in flight," Jazz said.

Wing laughed at that, an easy, amused sound. "I crashed into a spire and promptly forgot I could fly," he giggled, then shuddered as his overload grew too close to be ignored. He gasped, moaned and then keened as the energy consumed him.

"When was that?" Drift demanded, looking a little hazy from the charge in his lines.

"During my first flight," Wing answered as he gasped in the recovery phase and squirmed to be let out of the trine-pile.

The Seekers let him go and Drift was against him immediately, holding him and being held, his face to Wing's neck.

"Awww, just adorable," Skywarp cooed at the sight of the powerful warrior being petted and melting into it. "They're so cute together."

There was a momentary distraction as Prowl screamed a potent overload, taking Jazz with him, and then Wing was the focus of the room.

"To be fair, Skywarp. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Skywarp said eagerly, wings perking right up.

Wing snickered. "I dare you ... mmm..." he looked around the room. "I dare you to finish two cubes without using your hands."

Skywarp snickered. "Easy peasy," he said, and teleported over to the display of ready cubes that had been prepared for the evening. He linked his hands behind his back and carefully leaned forward, taking the first one in his mouth, and tilting back. The energon ran down both sides of his face and he yelped, then tilted his head forward to recollect himself. "Erh. H'ng 'n," he managed, and then tried again, slower. More went in his mouth this time.

"Graceful," Starscream snickered.

Wing would have giggled but Drift had his mouth well-occupied with a heated kiss that stole all his attention.

"Graceful our Action is not," Thundercracker chuckled, his wings quivering with amusement as he watched his least thoughtful trinemate try to work out how to drink without his hands.

Optimus hummed and regarded Megatron while the black and purple Seeker tried to drink.

"We are the only two who haven't gotten off yet," the gladiator agreed as he stood to join the Prime.

"We'll get there," Jazz said, flashing a grin at them. He had Prowl in his arms, still purring from the intense overload.

Prime chuckled as he held his arm out for Megatron. "Am I still your type, then?" he teased.

"Enough of it to enjoy myself," Megatron rumbled as he accepted Prime's hand and lowered himself over the smaller mech. "You know what I like," he added with a rumble as his spike cover slid open.

"As though I could forget," Optimus said, letting the warrior's knees push his thighs apart.

Behind Megatron, Skywarp was spluttering his way through his second cube, which Thundercracker continued to insist on refilling for all the energon that had been spilled.

"He's gonna be so slagged," Starscream snickered.

"N' n't!" Skywarp protested, and finally finished all the assigned high grade. He swayed badly, and then plopped right down on his aft, giggling.

"Your turn," Thundercracker told him, his words almost drowned out by the roar of Megatron's engines as he shoved into the Prime.

"'Kay," Skywarp said happily. "'S for Lipwhash."

"Truth," Whiplash said.

Skywarp blinked at him, trying to think. Then trying some more.

"Oh come _on_ Skywarp," Starscream groused at him. "Just ask a question and let us get on with the fun."

"I don't have a question!" Skywarp protested.

"Then dare me," Whiplash chuckled. He leaned back onto his elbows and tilted his head at the overcharged Seeker, then ran his glossa over his lips. "Or give someone else the question."

Skywarp suddenly grinned and tried to stand but flopped back down. "I dare you to burn off this extra charge so I can stand up."

Whiplash snorted and got up, going over to him. Despite the Seeker having three times his height, it only took one fingertip to push him flat onto his wings. "Well then, let's see," Whiplash said, climbing onto Skywarp's chest and straddling his cockpit. His fingers sought out the hardline ports, teasing them open so he could click in. "Just enough to stand up?"

"Yeah, sure," Skywarp purred as their systems linked and the first burst of energy surged into him. "Oh yeah," he let his helm fall back at the pleasure cascading through him.

"You don't do this a lot, do you," Whiplash chuckled as he worked.

"Screamy gets off 'n 't," Skywarp managed. "But not ... um ... not..."

" _Screamy_ " came the indignant squawk.

"Screamy," Skywarp giggled, then gasped, then sighed in pleasure. Visible arcs of static began to crack all over his armor.

"Hold on," Whiplash purred, and then sent a final _push_. The large frame under him arched and Skywarp keened, his optics bleaching out from the charge crackling through him.

"And that look is one I never tire of," Thundercracker grinned down at his blissed-out trinemate.

"Cute," Whiplash said, grinning as he watched, funneling all the charge bleeding over into his own systems to who knew where.

Skywarp came down from it panting, and immediately reached for Thundercracker to draw him into an uncoordinated kiss.

"Wait a klik before you try anything strenuous," Whiplash advised as he climbed off. "Optimus, truth or dare."

"D--dare," Optimus groaned, his legs around Megatron's waist.

"I dare you to spike me," Whiplash said.

"When I'm done," Megatron growled at him and drove into the strong frame below him even harder.

"Don---n't want to hurt you," Optimus groaned and shuddered as his charge began to peak.

"Like I would want to miss the rest of this show," Whiplash hummed to Megatron as he glided over, near Optimus's helm. "Don't care about the damage, that's my dare."

Despite the charge making his processors dizzy, Optimus managed to focus on the matte black minibot. Even in this state he knew his spike was a solid half the size of Whiplash's internal space and weighed more than the lithe mech did. It hurt just to think about it, and he couldn't not think about it.

"Prime, you do remember you've never managed to hurt him yet," Prowl almost drawled from where he was curled against Jazz.

"At least not permanently or ever in a way I didn't love," Whiplash purred down at him.

"All---ll right," Optimus gasped into a shout of overload that rocked the room along with the roar of Megatron pumping transfluid deep inside him.

Whiplash shivered in anticipation, plating clicking softly as it flared and resettled around him.

"I have _never_ seen you look that excited, 'Lash," Jazz said.

Whiplash grinned over at him. "You will every time he's charged enough to agree."

"All yours," Megatron rumbled with a content sound as he pulled out and Optimus settled flat once more.

"Up with you," Whiplash chided, grabbing his arm and tugging.

"I will not have you on your back," Optimus said sternly.

"I know, which is why I didn't push it this time," Whiplash said. "Eventually. But you're going to at least sit up."

Optimus sat with a frown of confusion, and Whiplash immediately climbed between his legs. The minibot was already leaking lubricant down the inside of his thigh.

"Damn, and I thought Screamer like it big," Jazz said as Whiplash put both his hands on Optimus's spike cover and started to lick.

Optimus moaned as his helm tipped back and the cover slid open obediently.

"You really haven't been here when he's gone after Prime's spike?" Prowl asked his lover, who shook his head.

"Doesn't--happen often," Optimus groaned, one hand coming to rest on Whiplash's back. The matte black mech's engines revved when the fingers curled around him. "He knows--aah..."

"He knows Prime needs to be really worked up and several cubes in," Wing said. "And that if he asks too often he won't do it at all."

"Don't know why," Whiplash said, using both hands and his mouth to bring Optimus's spike out. "We both love it as soon as he gets going."

"I don't doubt it," Jazz said as he considered the scene. "Sure doesn't look like it'll fit."

"It does," Whiplash promised as he began to use his entire chassis to work the sensitive length.

"It does, and it's quite a sight," Prowl agreed.

"Can't decide which one of them I'd rather be," Jazz purred, starting to nibble on Prowl's neck and rumbled at the way his lover arched and tilted into the touch and to offer more.

"They're both going to get a telling off from Ratchet," Megatron rumbled with amusement as he downed a full cube. "I'll skip that and enjoy watching."

"You do that," Whiplash said, lifting one leg to run up Optimus's spike, grinding his valve against it. Optimus made a choking sound, and Whiplash actually _moaned_ when he clicked to full pressurization.

"We're all gonna enjoy the show," Skywarp cheered Whiplash on.

"Oh yeah, we will," Wing purred as he lightly pushed Drift to his back and rubbed against him. Both of the warrior's panels slid open, offering anything his Lord wanted and doing so eagerly.

"Prime, my Prime," Whiplash murmured, no longer appearing aware of the rest of the room. He climbed up, settled against Optimus's chassis, valve rubbing up against the tip of the hard spike. He guided one of Optimus's hands to wrap around his waist, the other to curl behind his shoulders, and started squirming down.

Pain flared as components were stretched past their ability despite all the transformation sequences opening Whiplash's frame, though most of it was pleasure at being so full. Nothing felt like this, and Whiplash knew it wasn't just the size. There were bigger mecha in the room after all. It was that _Prime_ was inside him, would overload inside him, would spill inside him.

He'd been created to serve the Matrix, to be an extension of his Prime's arm, his tool, his servant, his guardian ... and nothing ever felt as good pleasing him like this. The Prime could break him at any moment, and the submission to that reality made his spark sing.

"I love this part," Wing purred, sinking into his Knight as he watched Whiplash enter a near-meditative state. "I would never call him spiritual, except when he does this."

"Sparked mecha never are so happy as when they are completely immersed in their duty," Prowl agreed as he watched in rapt fascination. It didn't matter how many times he saw this. It was so different from any other interface he'd ever seen he couldn't help but focus on it.

Optimus couldn't do anything but hold still, his frame locked tight by his need not to damage his lover any more than the situation demanded. It was only how happy the Matrix was when he allowed this that he could do it at all.

"Yes," Whiplash breathed as their panels came flush. His HUD had been disabled; the injuries existed, but there was no need to know about them. They weren't relevant. Having his Prime lodged inside his frame, feeling his spike pulse with current, wrapped in his Prime's hands ... that was what mattered. His legs were splayed out, his palms flat against Optimus's plating. Whiplash moaned, barely able to move, the short forward rocks of his frame the only way he could ask Optimus to move for him. In the grip of the intense pleasure and knowing what they both needed, Optimus used his frame to move them both. He rocked slowly, his hands guiding the small black frame to move as well.

It was intense. It required all of his focus not to overload immediately.

"Primus," Jazz whispered as everyone stared at the interface. No one was able to look away. No one even wanted to try.

"Pr-Prime," Whiplash managed, then threw his helm back, and screamed.

The crackle of Whiplash's charge was more than Optimus could take and he roared with a hard thrust up and his hands forcing the lithe frame down. Armor cracked. Internals displaced. Whiplash bled.

Yet when those large blue hands fell away, Whiplash's expression and field were deliriously happy.

"Ratchet is on his way," Prowl said to the general gathering.

"Thank you," Optimus said, starting to lean forward, intending to carefully place Whiplash on the ground. The minibot protested when he moved. 

"Little longer," he murmured, drunk in his bliss, and Optimus wrapped his hands back around him.

Wing overloaded the next moment, just from witnessing the intensely intimate and spiritual moment, crying out as he shuddered inside Drift. Though it shouldn't have been enough for the warrior, Drift moaned deeply as a low overload crested through his circuits in response to his Lord.

Everyone was generally quiet and recovering, all except for the giggling Skywarp who was pawing at his trinemates for attention when Ratchet arrived without knocking.

"What in Primus..." he muttered before even getting a good look at Whiplash, who had settled into what looked like a delirious trace, murmuring in a language that was too old and soft to be fully understood. "You're all 'charged, then?"

"Yep," Skywarp giggled.

"Whiplash has had a truly marvelous encounter," Wing hummed. "I admit I'm jealous."

Drift made a soft, unhappy sound under his Lord and master, but settled quickly when Wing nuzzled him with soothing words in a different language few understood.

"It's good for him," Prime said, in defense of the minibot still cradled against his armor and impaled on his spike. Both ignored the energon leaking onto Prime's groin along with the copious lubricant and transfluid.

Ratchet snorted and stalked forward. "Well his happy time is over now. Depressurize your spike right where it is."

Despite the slightly bewildered look Optimus did as ordered. The slight whine Whiplash offered at the drop in fullness almost made him stop, but Ratchet was right there with a hard glare.

"You're a stupid fool, did you know that?" he said as Whiplash was lowered back.

"I'd do it," Jazz chimed in.

"You aren't a minibot, and a small, slight one at that," Ratchet snapped. "You'd have to take a shuttle up there to get the same effect."

"Still worth it for _that_ kinda overload," Jazz grinned back. "Besides, we all know you've repaired lots worse."

"I'd take a metrotitan for that kind of overload," Wing said dreamily.

Ratchet shook his head. "Overcharged fools."

"Yes, but enjoying it, and no one's been seriously damaged," Megatron rumbled pleasantly. "Whiplash is still going to come back for more when Prime's overcharged enough to give in again."

"Mhmm," Whiplash hummed, not even appearing to notice Ratchet's hands working on cauterizing the worst of the bleeding.

"You should stay, Ratchet," Jazz said. "When you're done. Have a few cubes. Get 'faced."

Ratchet snorted. "No."

"Aw, c'mon," Skywarp trilled.

"Whether he stays or not, it's Prime's turn," Starscream said pointedly, batting Skywarp's groping hand away from his covers.

Prime suddenly grinned and looked at Ratchet. "Truth or dare."

"What?" Ratchet spluttered. " _What_ I--no, Prime, _no._ I will not be made part of this foolishness. I refuse. I absolutely refuse."

"But your Prime commands," Whiplash purred.

"And thankfully I'm not _high_ like you are, and thus am still blessed with good common sense," Ratchet told him.

"He's right, though," Optimus said, nodding seriously. "Your Prime does command."

"Ugh. Truth. Don't think for a moment you can dare me to stay," Ratchet grumbled.

Disappointed looks made their way around the room and Optimus did his best impression of a kicked turbopuppy. "Why don't you join us?"

"Don't forget to take a drink!" Drift called from under his Lord.

"Right, right, one drink," Optimus rolled to his pedes and grabbed one of his cubes to push towards Ratchet.

"I told you," Ratchet said. "Foolishness."

"That isn't an answer," Thundercracker said. "A _real_ answer."

"And I can teek if you're lying," Whiplash said.

"Well--because, because I might have to do something silly," Ratchet muttered without looking up.

"Lookin' silly isn't all _that_ bad, doc," Jazz said. "Once you're 'charged you'll stop caring. C'mon, if ya stay we'll make it worth your while..."

"And anyway, it's your turn now, so you don't have much choice," Optimus said, pleased with himself.

"And if you stay, you can keep an eye on this crowd of fools," Megatron pointed out.

"This idiot still needs repairs. Deep internal ones. As in surgery," Ratchet growled at them.

"It's your turn," Wing chirped. "You have to pass the turn on."

"Fine. Prowl. Truth or dare," Ratchet huffed without pausing in his work.

"Dare," Prowl said with a lazy contentedness that came from quite a few drinks and several good overloads.

"I dare you to come up with a reason this glitches will accept to let me go and do my work on this glitch-for-processors," Ratchet glared.

Prowl tilted his head, thinking about it. "Whiplash is an invaluable resource to the Prime and the realm, it wouldn't do for anyone less than the Prime's Physician and CMO to be caring for him. Besides Ratchet, the only medic who has non-emergency clearance level to work on Whiplash is ISO's CMO."

"How the pit do you know that?" Whiplash demanded.

"Really?" Skywarp asked with clear interest. "How come?"

Optimus reached out and slipped his hand under Whiplash's head, rubbing his helm with his thumb. "Why don't we let Ratchet care for you, then," he said. "I'll feel better."

"Ah, fine," Whiplash grumbled, then grinned drunkenly. "Was pretty good though, huh?"

"Very good," Optimus purred.

"Prowl, hey, hey, pick me," Whiplash said as Ratchet started to prepare him for transport.

"Truth or dare, Whiplash," Prowl said.

"Dare!" Whiplash said, then pointed at Ratchet. "Dare you to come back as soon as I'm stable."

"That isn't how it works!" Ratchet protested. "That isn't even how the game works!"

"It was worth a try," Whiplash said.

"It may not be, however your Prime does wish it," Optimus joined in with a grin. "When your duties are done, I expect you here to enjoy what is left of the evening."

"Your Prime commands," Whiplash said smugly.

"Fine," Ratchet finally said. "When this moron isn't nearly ripped in two, I'll come back."

"Good," Optimus grinned. "Now, Whiplash, pass your turn on."

"Jazz, dare you to make Prowl suck you off," Whiplash said.

Jazz chuckled. "Can't object to that," he said, and leaned in to purr against Prowl's audial,

"How difficult should I make it for him?" Prowl shivered at the soft contact.

"Difficult enough for fun," Whiplash said as he was placed on a hover stretcher. With a roll of his optics Ratchet pushed him from the room as Prowl turned into the contact with a kiss.

"Aw, c'mon, babe," Jazz wheedled. "You know how lovely ya are when ya got y' lips around me."

"Yes, as are you with your lips around me," Prowl purred deeply as his hands teased down Jazz's sides and his lips caressed his cheek. "Or spread out under me crying my designation."

"Maybe after," Jazz said, his spike extending. "Betcha can't get me off in five kliks."

Prowl chuckled. "You know I can." He slid his way down to sprawl between Jazz's legs. His hands played in seams while his lips caressed the tip of his lover's spike with the lightest of pleasure.

"Mmh." Jazz brought his hands to rest on Prowl's helm. "Yeah, I do know. Nnh."

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Starscream asked, glaring.

Jazz snickered. "Feelin' left out? Fine, truth or dare, 'Scream."

" _Star_ scream!" the Seeker snarled at him. "Dare."

"I--I-aah!" Jazz's hips bucked up. "I dare y-a-aah! Dare ya ta take Thundercracker's truth."

"That's cheating," Starscream snarled.

"Not technically," Thundercracker purred.

"Then truth," Starscream said.

"Thundercracker, what do ya want me ta ask Starscream?" Jazz asked with a grin.

Starscream narrowed his gaze at his Order.

"Ask him why he doesn't want to create with us," Thundercracker said.

"Not with _you,_ " Starscream protested immediately. "With anyone."

But _why_?" Thundercracker persisted.

"Ugh." Starscream rolled his optics and folded his arms over his cockpit. "Because I don't want to be grounded for so long, I don't want to give in to such biased and outdated social roles, and I don't want to give up my work to watch sparklings."

"But we'll watch the sparklings," Skywarp said, pressing against his Vision. "I'll take you flying. You've got the right code for it and we don't. Don't you like us enough?"

Starscream sighed. "'Warp..."

"The truth, Starscream," Thundercracker said. "You've said all that before. I want the real reason."

"Is it because you don't you love us?" Skywarp asked.

"Of course I love you!" Starscream blurted, then covered his mouth with his hands, optics going wide. Skywarp grinned in triumph.

"You act like it's a bad thing to love your trine," Thundercracker's tone softened as he knelt to rub Starscream's wings.

"Of course it's not a bad thing," Starscream muttered sullenly.

"So why won't you say it?" Skywarp asked, climbing into Starscream's lap and leaning in to kiss and suck at his neck.

"That wasn't the question," Starscream said, and he groaned in unison with Jazz. "You only get one at a time."

"You still have to answer the first," Thundercracker reminded him.

Starscream sighed and leaned his helm back against Thundercracker's cockpit. He took several deep swallows of high grade, almost emptying his cube. "Because I'm scared to," he finally said.

"What's to be afraid of?" Thundercracker asked gently.

" _That_ wasn't the question either," Starscream said.

"I'm told that creating is a uniquely wondrous and enlightening experience," Optimus said.

"Hey, I answered my question," Starscream said. "Megatron, truth or dare."

"Dare," the gladiator grinned as he finished off a cube and claimed another.

"I dare you to jerk off in front of everyone," Starscream said with a grin, as Skywarp nudged between his legs.

"Not much of a dare," the giant laughed deeply as he sprawled onto his lounge and ran his hands down his heavily armored frame. His legs were spread by the time his hand reached his open spike housing and he wasted no time in teasing himself to full size.

"Call it mutual self-indulgence," Starscream purred as Skywarp slipped two fingers into his valve. He watched the gladiator with absolutely shameless desire even as he responded eagerly to the trinemates that knew him so well.

Megatron moaned and dimmed his optics as a hand found his spike and squeezed the thick, long shaft that stood proudly before all who cared to look.

"Ah, mech--" Jazz said, and groaned into his overload, grabbing Prowl's helm and holding him tight against his pelvis. "Damn that's a sight." He looked down at Prowl, who was watching him with lifted optics, and grinned. "And that too. Mmm but I'd watch that every orn, morning and night, if I could." He ran his thumb over Prowl's forehelm and then let him go.

Prowl purred as he lifted his helm, then turned his attention to licking Jazz clean before rising for a heated kiss. "So ... under me or your lips around me?"

"You should spike him," Megatron rumbled. "Give me something satisfying to watch."

Jazz grinned. "I'm good with that," he said, and shifted back, legs opening up. Prowl eagerly leaned in, chasing down for another kiss and pulling Jazz's leg up around his waist. Jazz's moan came in time with Starscream's, as Skywarp pushed inside the Vision.

Drift watched the couple and the trine, then nuzzled against Wing's neck. "I feel left out, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," the sleek stunt jet gave a grin and pushed his Knight down. "Prime, why don't you rock our world?"

"It will be my pleasure," Optimus said as he moved to them. He settled behind Wing and stroked the jet's wings until he was inside his Knight, and then pressed in himself.

Megatron chuckled. "I'm glad to be so ... _inspirational,_ " he rumbled as his hand moved up and down along his spike. As much as he enjoyed giving a show it was becoming clear that the only one even trying to pay attention to him was Starscream and his trine was making that difficult. Still, it felt good and surrounded by so many erotic visuals and pleasure-saturated fields it was easy to lose himself in his own touch.

The night carried on, and there were many more to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1  
> Author: gatekat and Vaevade on LJ  
> Pairing: Jazz/Prowl, Prowl/Radiance, Starscream/Megatron, Starscream/Optimus, Optimus Prime/Whiplash, Optimus Prime/Megatron, Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp, Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp/Wing, Wing/Drift/, Drift/Prowl  
> Rating: NC-17 for mech/mech  
> Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Drift, Wing, Whiplash  
> Codes: Pre-war, Alternate Universe, Orgy, Nobles, Truth or Dare, Sticky, Mech preg, Dom/Sub elements, Masochism, Size Difference  
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.
> 
> Summery: Drunken truth or dare AU smut with royals and the Prime.
> 
> Notes: Prowl is  
> [](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Tri-Wing-Prowl-by-Alteride-261651115)  
> Tri-Wing Prowl by Alteride by [Gatekat](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)
> 
>  
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;


End file.
